


Dewdrop

by Jolyn09



Series: Another half human, half gem? [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Happens after the first two in the collection, Hospital grounds, Mom Lapis, Water bending, jol's trashy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: An entry for mineral._.water's contest! (https://www.instagram.com/p/BtWVc8qnRKA/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8j56voafuepi)





	Dewdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written about Jolin, anyways, enjoy this one shot of the two! :P

Jolin breathed, watching the stray drops of water, bending the leaves before dropping off into the lake below.

"Water is always flowing and changing, Jolin. Just like you, growing and adapting to the world. To understand and control it, you need to feel it inside you." Lapis stated, controling a small wave of water.

It has been 3 weeks, or not, to be honest, both of them had lost count since they've tried to reactive the half human half gem's powers outside hospital grounds. She knew waterbending wouldn't be easy, but the previous time her gem powers actived was so long ago, what if she'll never get them to work?

Closing her eyes, she focused on the sounds of water, feeling it flow inside her. Her gem glowed, hand movements following naturally as she picked up a small amount of water, bending it to a small ball. Opening them again, she found her hands cupped around it, the water flowing in one direction.

"I, I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you." Lapis said, hugging her.

Taken by surprise, Jolin dropped the ball of water she was controlling, muttering a quiet and blunt "Ow..", the hug activating the old aching scars she had.

Immediately noticing that she had hurt her, Lapis retracted. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, holding her hand in a guilty manner.

Seeing her motherly figure apologetic was one thing Jolin knew she couldn't stand. Hugging her back, she mumbled. "The pain's worth it for the gesture, just, not too hard?"

"I won't." Lapis reciprocated.


End file.
